The Camera
by luclipse
Summary: Rukia finds out how to pose for a camera and the mysteries of Facebook, from Kon... ichiruki, T for language.


HEY PPL! Nikkibe's back in business and no more of that crappy inbetween stuff! THIS IS THE REAL DEAL! Sry it took so long, writing a bazillion stories at the same time is tougher than I expected -.- This is going to be my first ichiruki fic so go easy on me plz :S this is still from summer vacation so it might not be the best even tho I edited it a bunch! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it belongs to TK-san. If I did own it… **drools

* * *

**

**Poke, poke. Poke, poke**

**SLAP!**

Ichigo rubbed his new slap mark gingerly, "Rukia, what the hell was that for!"

Before him stood the raven-haired woman ablaze with annoyance, "Why the hell were you poking my hair, baka?" she demanded.

Ichigo straightened up and stared at her jet-black hair again. In what he hoped was an innocent voice he replied, "Well… you have that weird tuft of hair spiking out." Ichigo proceeded to poke said tuft of hair some more earning him a harder slap on the other cheek. Rukia was pleased to find him groan in pain and rising agitation.

"Wouldn't you rather poke something else?" she asked hotly, enjoying every second of his pain.

Ichigo looked her once over, then down into her eyes and shrugged looking away. Scratching his head nonchalantly he said, "Actually, I would, but the places I'm thinking of would make you think I'm a pervert."

They stood in silence glaring at each other as Rukia took a few seconds to register what Ichigo meant by his comment. It then dawned on her. Enraged anew she lashed out a foot aiming for Ichigo's face, wondering if somehow he was replaced by Kon. "I _already_ think you're a pervert you pervert now come over her and take your beating like a man! I may even leave you a Chappi the Bunny scar on your ass once I kick it!"

Ichigo easily dodged the kick and loomed over her petite body, taking advantage of their height difference, "I so am not a pervert! And you do realize you're wearing a dress right?"

It was true in fact. Rukia was wearing Yuzu's yellow sundress. Her leg just kicked up high enough for him to see her…

"I cannot _believe_ how pig a pervert you are!" Rukia grabbed for the thing closest to her. It was Kon rolling on top of the desk in hysterics.

"Nee-san? What are you-" Kon managed to sputter before being flung around the place whacking Ichigo, floods of tears leaking from the boob obsessed Mod Soul's eyes.

Ichigo didn't do so much as blink, since he was being hit with a stuffed doll and all. That was until he let his guard down. He was smacked over the eyes by Kon leaving him temporarily blinded. In that moment Rukia sucker punched him in the gut causing the carrot top a second's weakness. A good punch to the forehead sent Ichigo toppling backwards to hit his back hard against bed frame. The moments to follow left Ichigo winded and being knocked senselessly with a stuffed lion.

Kon, almost unconscious, felt so sick from Rukia's merciless beatings he upchucked the candy looking bead that kept him alive in his stuffed body. It landed oddly enough in Ichigo's gasping mouth.

Felling the bead land on his tongue, Ichigo would have spat it out as Kon did, but was wacked atop his head, forcing him to swallow the Soul Candy.

In no time at all, soul was replaced by Mod Soul, but Rukia didn't stop there. She grabbed the empty tea mug (thankfully the rest of Ichigo's family went out so she could finally make some tea herself) and smashed it above the Shinigami's right eyebrow.

"Holy shit! Rukia you little bastard! Fuck that hurt!" Ichigo growled menacingly and looked like he was going to spit out a good round of his colorfully constructed sentences when "Shit, I got blood into my eye!" Good sense got the better of him this time. Uttering a string of curses along the way he half blindly stomped out of the room and headed towards the clinic to clean his wound.

Rukia turned and huffed over to the window. She still wasn't over her and Ichigo's little ordeal completely, but felt _much _better. After all her fuming the room was stuffy. Kon lay on the floor for a while before realizing who's body he was in. He could have been a four-legged Hollow with six arms for all he cared with his head throbbing so hard. He sat up slowly to see Rukia almost leap out the window. "Rukia, wait! Nee-san don't go! Don't leave me unprotected from mean old Ichigo!" he cried.

"Sorry but I don't want to be within a mile of this place once Ichigo comes back. All the yelling he does gives me headaches." Rukia replied calmly, tightening her leg muscles to jump.

Kon jumped to his feet and blurted "Nee-san wait! I have something you should see!" that's it… he was done for… With something as unconvincing as that to hold onto he was sure Rukia would leave and be fed to Ichigo's roaring flame. Why did he have to have such a big mouth all the time?

To Kon's surprise Rukia slowly turned her head and looked his way expectantly, figuring it would take Ichigo a while to stop all that bleeding. Rukia was always open to learn new things about the Human World, even if the lessons were from a Mod Soul like him.

Kon had hope after all! He shot his head from side to side looking for something impressive to show her when he saw Ichigo's new, 'it costs a hell of a lot when you pay with your own money' camera perched in perfect condition on the desk. He almost squealed with joy. With a goofy grin he inquired, "Have you ever used a camera before?"

"A ca-me-ra? What's that?" Rukia looked genuinely curious when she climbed down from the windowsill and went over to Kon anticipating a camel looking thing.

"Oh it's a great little device! It lets you take pictures!" said Kon swiping the camera off the desk and showed Rukia the rectangular box.

"Pictures? You mean paintings? How can it do that?" the raven-haired woman stared questioningly at the metal box loaded with all sorts of buttons. It seemed complex enough to draw a painting with little human guidance. Do arms, hands or fingers come from the contraption to hold the paintbrush? If so, where's the canvas and paints? And why are pretty much all technical machines boxes? Are humans that fond of them? Maybe that's why gifts are sometimes gifts are exchanged in wrapped or colored boxes!

"No, no, not paintings, _pictures_! Its best if I just show you. Here, come next to me." Rukia hesitated at first, but knowing so little about the camera, listened to Kon's instructions and stood next to him. Kon couldn't believe how close he was finally getting to his Nee-san! He took his time setting up the flash to savor these moments that had a slim chance of happening again.

Rukia didn't know what to expect. Pain? Depression? Happiness? Though it was Kon's soul, Rukia felt safe near Ichigo's body. She'd always seen him as her protector, no matter how stubbornly she refused protection. She would never come to rely on anyone but herself, yet somehow there was a hole only Ichigo was determined enough to get through in the walls she built up with painful experiences to protect her heart from emotions.

One thing she couldn't figure out though was why he wanted to protect her. Out of all the people he holds dear and loves, why protect her in such a way sacrificing his life, and sometimes the lives around him, feels like no big deal? There's no reason really for him to be in debt, they hardly knew each other, they fight with each other constantly and she's done so many things she wasn't proud of or brave enough to admit to in her slowly growing lifetime… she just didn't get it… so many questions only Ichigo could answer, if there was a reason behind his promises in the first place. So many situations where he could have backed off, caused her less pain and suffering if she knew he was safe at home. Instead he intertwines himself in life-threatening occurrences, ones that destiny had arranged to avenge what she's done in the past.

Nothing can bring harm to her as long as Ichigo's around. This made her feel soft and dependant, the exact opposite of her nature, which is why she refuses so stubbornly against any kind of protection, big or small. Though she cannot be harmed physically, every time she sees a cut on his arm, a gash in his leg, especially if the wound was brought from protecting her, emotionally she couldn't help but feel her heart and mind being ripped to shreds.

What keeps her so attached to Ichigo when all she needed to do now is knock out Kon and run away to kill herself? She couldn't possibly hurt anyone that way… could she? What about the grief she would give to all the people that knew her, her friends, her fellow squad members? Byakuya-nii-sama, Renji, Inoue, Sado, Ishida… Ichigo… Somehow she knew that if she ran away and did die, Ichigo'd search the far ends of the earth and every corner of the Soul Society until he's found her. If she were to die, he'd die slowly on the inside as well. He'd avenge the people he'd thought had brought her harm. By then he'd be dead inside. Only staying alive for the sake of the people who love him. Yuzu, Karin, and even his father, Isshin. Ichigo Kurosaki wouldn't be able to love again…

…Wait… Love? Is that the connection she and Ichigo shared? Love? Where did that come from? Sure their relationship went beyond friendship at times, but it couldn't have developed that far! Right? Maybe that's why she felt a warm, tingly sensation when he was around, why his rare smiles brought a smile to her own lips as well, why he stayed so gentle with her even when his temper flared.

"Okay Rukia, its ready!" Kon's cheerful voice cut through her thoughts. She forgot where she was or what she was doing until she saw the camera lens about a foot from her face. How long had she spaced out? Now she recalled her anxiety as the eye looking thing on the camera moved, as if observing her.

"Will this hurt?" she asked nervously.

"Nope, not unless your beautiful eyes are as sensitive as they appear!" Said Kon excitedly. A sly twinkle made its way to his eye as he smiled innocently. He had an idea. A little sneaky and dirty but it would give him the chance of a lifetime nonetheless! He hated to deceive his Nee-san but it was the only way to bring justice to the love he wanted returned so badly! "There's just _one_ thing you absolutely _must_ do if you want the camera to take your picture. You have to pose just like this!"

"Wait, Ko-" too late. Kon took her wrist and yanked it towards himself with more delicacy than if he were holding a glass feather. Before long Rukia found herself kissing Kon brashly lip to lip. In no time there came a flash of light that left her slightly dazed as she struck a hand out to swing for Kon's smug face.

It felt like agonizing years passed before Kon's pain-filled cry pierced the air. He gingerly rubbed his new slap mark yelping, "Neeeeeeeee-saaaaaaaan! What was that for! I thought you liked the ki- I mean, pose!" she felt like slapping him again, and so she did. Kon stared running around the room moaning out his pain. "Serves you right for manipulating me like that!" she said sternly.

"But Neeeee-saaan its true! You _do_ have to pose for the camera to take a picture, it doesn't work any other way!" Kon blubbered as a last attempt to cover up his intentions. He put on his most winning face, and since he was in Ichigo's body, it worked better than expected on the short Shinigami. Rukia sighed as she stepped on Kon's foot for the hell of it.

The pervert howled louder than ever and somehow managed to land on his rear sending the camera underneath him. Rukia pressed two fingers to her mouth, where Ichigo's lips met hers. Somewhere inside she felt good beyond compare! Her delight showed as her face was tinged pink. No! She couldn't be feeling this! How could she be feeling happy about this! _It's all that bastard Mod Soul's fault_, she reasoned with herself, though she knew that wasn't the reason she felt the way she did.

For the sake of taking her rage out on something Rukia raised her fist to start pummeling the idiot halfway to Rukongai. "STOP! Nee-san WAIT! Before you pound me into a puddle of blood please oh please let me show you something even better than a camera that'll help you forget about the picture just please I beg of you don't hurt meee!" Rukia stopped an inch from his face and considered Kon's rushed plea.

"You still haven't shown me what a picture is you-" she wanted to say baka, but felt the insult was more for Ichigo than anyone else. Kon didn't waste a second. Taking the camera from its uncomfortable position between his butt cheeks he pressed a magical button to make the picture of her and Kon's pose appear on a small screen in the center of the contraption. Rukia stood gaping, her eyes wide with wonder. She saw herself portrayed with wild eyes, eyebrows furrowed and an arm extended, ready to give Kon a nice smack. It was exactly as she pictured herself at that moment, except perfect in every perspective. Her gaze rested on Kon's half of the photo. His eyebrows relaxed and eyes closed. One arm held the camera so a portion of his body and tips of his hair were covered by pinkish flesh. Kon was right. The 'picture' was amazing! Better than any painting she's seen in her 150 years of living and certainly better detailed.

Her eyes lay locked on the place where their lips met. She traced the outline of Ichigo's lips with her blue-purple eyes, noting the proximity of their bodies. She found herself wondering what a kiss from Ichigo would feel like. Kon may have been in Ichigo's body, but Rukia knew the feel of the kiss would be different somehow. What if she were to pose with Ichigo using the camera? Excitement and glee ran through her body but she quickly dismissed the feelings and thoughts away firmly. There was no time as a Shinigami to ponder or feel human emotions. Over-exposure to the human world has let the feelings she easily locked away (before Ichigo came around of coarse) loose. It was her job to keep these emotions under control before her feelings got crushed again.

She could feel someone's eyes on her and found Kon peering at her chest, most likely taking advantage of the time she spaced out again in. She had to stop doing that! The idiot just continued staring and noticed not her hand swooping in for a slap until it was too late. Groaning at the pain he had the good sense of wiping the drool from his chin before another slap was issued. Ichigo's gigai would surely feel _that_ in the morning.

In as serious a tone she could muster, Rukia asked impatiently, "So how do we permanently get rid of the stupid picture?" they didn't have much time left, Ichigo had been away longer than expected already.

Kon smiled innocent as a lamb, which drastically raised Rukia's suspicion. Although it seemed he was intently focused on boobs, Kon's mind at the time had been formulating a plan, "Oh the place I'm thinking of is very reliable. You plug in the camera to the computer and make an account on Facebook!"

"Facebook?" she knew of a computer and had tried using it under Ichigo's guidance but almost smashed the damn thing out the window, "What is it and why is it called that?"

Whoops, he forgot to think of that, "Well, uh, you see…" Kon suddenly became very flustered. Rukia couldn't tell if it was from the death in her glare or if he was up to something. "It's called that because, uh, it's Face, codename for pictures, and –book for a book of these pictures that's erased after every entry so its completely safe!" Kon smiled triumphantly at his bluff. It felt wrong lying to Rukia, but it was for the sake of their relationship to be known. As planned, if he created an account under the name Rukia Kon and uploaded the picture on their profile, people might just think Kon is Ichigo's pet name because of his gigai and Ichigo's reputation would therefore be shattered into a million pieces! That or they'd actually believe Ichigo had a twin brother that he'd kept a secret all this time named Kon that just so happened to have Rukia as a girlfriend. Either way its win-win, love-revenge, you get the picture.

Rukia still wasn't sure if she should trust the moron or not, but with her knowledge of the human world so limited, she had no choice. Hesitantly she muttered an, "Okay," and slipped downstairs to the computer to get the whole thing over and done with.

Kon took his time and hummed while marveling at how well his plan was working so far. He set up the computer and camera so soon he was rummaging through the Internet to find Facebook. When he found it he clicked the link and the log in/sign up site appeared. While he prepared everything but the profile picture Rukia asked if he could disconnect the camera. Kon hesitated at first; worried she would try poking around and erase the photo by mistake. He relaxed when she asked how to take a picture, so he taught her and even set up the flash. In his happiness he forgot about posing, and the other male in the house.

Rukia skipped off, happy to have a new piece of information on human technology. She'd _have_ to take one to the Seireitei and show everyone its marvels. Though one little thing nagged at her. Who would take it seriously enough to pose? And whom would people pose with, willingly and unwillingly?

Snapping a few shots here and there, pecking a stool, the couch, the TV and radio for practice she scampered off to find Ichigo. She figured if she just posed and the picture could be deleted anyway, it probably wouldn't hurt to take one with him. As just a friendly thing. The pose might also ease the tightness in her chest that pulled harder with every bounce.

Eventually she found him in the clinic using some supplies from a closet. He looked pretty beat up. The visible parts of his arms and legs were battered with bruises of all shapes and sizes. On his face were several bandaged cuts and a small cut on his lower lip looked fresh. He also had a black eye and an ice pack strapped to his head. Her chest tightened more. All those wounds could have started with her smashing the mug. Her heart did summersaults at the idea.

As Rukia approached to help, Ichigo looked up to see her concerned violet eyes. Guessing she would want to know what happened he just looked back into the closet and said, "Don't ask." Really, his story would make a dictionary cry. Rukia sighed inwardly and prepared herself. One thought lingered in her mind, _friendly or more?_ Straightening her back she walked confidently up to him, their bodies mere centimeters apart, and because of a consuming nervousness, lost her momentum. She averted her eyes to the ground as Ichigo glanced her way.

In a mostly nonchalant tone he asked, "What's the matter? Kon do something perverted in my body?" After a while no snappy reply came. Ichigo felt maybe the situation was nothing to make fun of. This time Ichigo placed his hands on Rukia's shoulders took her by surprised and got her to look him in the eye. He asked more firmly, "Rukia, who hurt you and why are you staring at me like that? Kon? Hollow?" He couldn't read her eyes. They looked so blank, a flame hanging onto a scrap of newspaper. Small flickers came here and there, fogged by a mist of mixed emotions. He felt her approaching, rising on her toes, the connection with her eyes never faltering. The little sparks of unknown light were no longer shrouded with mist, in fact, it felt as if the fire had been fed with infinite bundles of wood. It seduced him so well.

Instinctively Ichigo leant forward to meet Rukia's waiting lips. It felt as if a million Zanpactous couldn't pierce him, the hottest flame couldn't burn him, the heaviest boulder couldn't crush him. He felt like a god. Invincible. Powerful. A hero. A protector. There was no control over the feelings that rose from his heart and flooded into the kiss. The waves felt familiar. They felt like the fire that burned so intensely in Rukia's eyes.

Rukia couldn't believe how fiercely Ichigo kissed her, like it was on his mind for years, a need more than a desire. But she felt safe. Truly and completely safe. She felt so very small compared to him. She shivered at the intensity of the pose she let out of control, yet she was comforted by Ichigo's arms wrapping around her tiny waist. She almost forgot why she was posing in the first place. Reaching out with her arm and prying open an eye, Rukia positioned the camera until it was in place. Ichigo didn't seem to mind. Closing her eye she pushed a button and out came the flash.

Ichigo jumped back startled, breaking the kiss. He pulled Zangetsu from his back and pushed Rukia behind him. The flash must have been something bad, a hollow maybe, yet it seemed familiarly like a camera flash.

Rukia giggled, "What's the matter Ichigo? Never posed before?"

Ichigo whipped around and glared at her. He saw his new camera clenched tightly in her hand. So the kiss was just a pose? Nothing more? Its not like the thought should hurt him, actually, he shouldn't have even accepted the kiss. But then why did he feel so empty? Something was seeping into his mind and heart like unidentified poison, just waiting to take control. It angered him, so Ichigo did what he always did when he was mad. He yelled. "Pose? Pose! What kind of a stupid pose was that?"

"Kon said that was the way you get the camera to take your picture!" Rukia shouted in a temper to mach his own.

"Well did he also say you don't have to pose for a picture? Especially not like _that_?"

Ichigo really knew how to tick her off. "Well excuuuse me for the little knowledge I have on human technology! Last time I checked substitute Shinigami like you are supposed to teach full Shinigami like me about these things. At least Kon's creating a Facebook account! And it was just a pose so why are you getting so worked up about a damn picture!"

_Again_ with the 'you're only half of a real Shinigami' crap. Ichigo ignored her question too, for he had no idea how to answer it. "Facebook! What does Facebook have to do with anything? Do you even know what it is?"

Rukia folded her arms across her chest defiantly. "Of coarse I know what it is! It's a book of pictures that people don't want on the Internet that delete themselves after every entry."

"Who told you a fucked up thing like that!" Ichigo had a feeling he wasn't mad a Rukia's ignorance anymore, but the certain Mod Soul that manipulated her. He could already guess the name she was about to say.

"Kon."

"God I don't even know why you listen to that bastard! Facebook is a website where pretty much anyone can see the pictures you put on it. That picture, and any others you wanted to put on there, would have been open for every human to see." Ichigo explained slightly calmer. He couldn't tell if her pissed expression was aimed towards him or Kon.

"Oh Rukia! Nee-san WHERE ARE YOU?" Kon poked his head around the doorway. Rukia's face visibly darkened when their eyes locked. Fist in the air she charged at the idiot with full speed. Kon flinched, his body frozen in terror.

Extending her arm Rukia was a foot from making contact when a toned, muscular body intercepted her target. "You know," Ichigo said huskily in her ear, "whatever you do to him I'll feel later. Promise me you wont hurt him until I come back?" he straightened out and smirked, towering over her. He took her fist from his stomach and placed it by her side.

The only reaction that came to Rukia was a tiny nod as she continued to stare at his chest, where Kon's face used to be. Ichigo Shun-poed away and came back about a second later holding a stuffed lion in his right hand and a freaked out Kon by the collar in the other. He stood Kon up and pushed the Shinigami badge to his chest. After popping the pill in the lion's mouth and returning to his body he held out the squirming stuffed animal to Rukia. Ichigo took the camera she loosely held in her hand and smirked wider. Heading out of the clinic he added, "Have fun," before disappearing out of sight.

Rukia just stood where Ichigo left her, blinking through her thoughts and feelings. She couldn't properly assess all that happened, her mind swimming in a tank of happiness. She felt ecstatic! Her mind wandered a bit before she heard muffled cries coming from what she held in her hand. It was Kon face down, her palm on his mouth and fingers wrapped around his head.

A dangerous gleam twinkled in her violet eyes as she held the fidgeting doll by the throat near her face, "This ought to be very fun. For me at least. I hope from this lesson you'll learn not to mess with me you little bastard!" she proceeded to then fling, kick, punch, shred, etc. said bastard.

Ichigo, meanwhile, sat on his bed flipping through the only 5 pictures on his memory card. He deleted Rukia's practice pictures, amazed at how stupid she looked kissing household appliances, and studied the latest one. Rukia positioned the camera quite well. The tips of his hair were chopped off but the rest was okay. Rukia was pictured from the waist up, her arm cut off a bit of her sundress though. Her eyes were closed but he could still feel the fire in them. He had his arms around her waist, cut at the wrists. His head was tilted downwards since Rukia was so darn short.

His eyes settled on his face. He looked so serine; he hadn't seen a picture of himself like that in years. It made him felt relaxed. Relaxed Rukia could make him feel so at peace. Well, when she wasn't picking a fight with him that is.

He remembered the other picture he hadn't looked at yet, so he flipped to it. It was of Kon and Rukia kissing, though Rukia looked about ready to commit murder.

Looking over it a while he had to genuinely smile.

_I think I'll keep these. At least for myself…

* * *

_

Yay! DONE! Man this was loooooooooooooong! Almost 5,000 words o_O. I'd love to see anyone top THAT! XD anyway I'd really appreciate reviews for my first ichiruki fic. LIVE ON ICHIRUKIA! Working on my last story from the summer holidays before my new stories come in. another ichiruki ;) don't worry, more advanceshipping is on the way! So I hope you enjoyed and really hope for some reviews X)!

Nikkibe


End file.
